


The Five Step Plan

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Alya's tired of Marinette and Adrien being oblivious about their love for each other. With two perfectly timed texts, she forms a five step plan.





	The Five Step Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little drabble based on this post -  
> http://frostedpuffs.tumblr.com/post/162146523620/snowylynxx-frostedpuffs-said-something-about  
> Which was based off of this post -  
> http://snowylynxx.tumblr.com/post/162134527857  
> I recommend looking at the first link before reading this since it's a continuation of that picture.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Alya knew what would happen when she sent the tweet, those stupidly dense friends of hers would immediately try to call her. For Alya’s five step plan to work out, several things had to go right. Luckily, they did. 

Step one and two had been completed when Nino arrived at her door and she’d sent the tweet. Steps three and four all relied on how well Alya knew her friends. Turned out, she knew their reactions quite well.

Step three anticipated Adrien seeing the tweet first, since that sunshine child was always glued to his phone, then calling Alya before Marinette could. Not even five minutes after the tweet had been posted, Adrien’s picture was lighting up Alya’s phone with an incoming call. Nino’s eyes widened at Alya’s accuracy, before she pressed decline.

Step four relied the heaviest on timing. After not picking up Adrien’s call, Alya knew he’d try Nino next, needing to gush to someone. Marinette would hopefully have gained enough brain function back to call around the same time. Nino’s phone began ringing, Alya halting him before he could answer. Their friend’s calls needed to be answered at the same time.

On the third ring of Nino’s phone, Alya’s phone finally began to chime with a call from Marinette. With a nod to her boyfriend, Nino and Alya pressed the accept call button, then both calls were put on speaker.

Step five took advantage at Marinette’s inability to speak at the thought of Adrien reciprocating her feelings, and Adrien’s helplessness to not gush about the thought of Marinette reciprocating his feelings. 

As Adrien began to gush, Alya smirked at Nino. “Nino, oh my god, did you see Alya’s tweet? Do you think Marinette was talking about me? I hope she was. I just love her so much! She’s so kind, and smart, and beautiful, and just everything! I can’t wait till the day we’re married, have three kids, and a cat.” At Adrien’s dreamy sigh, there was a squeak from Alya’s phone. The couple had to hold their hands over their mouths to keep from bursting out laughing. 

Something Alya hadn’t planned for was Marinette actually being able to talk, she figured the call would end up being primarily informative for the designer. The blogger’s eyes widened when her friend began to speak. “U-um, a-actually Adrien, w-we’ll be getting a hamster. Though I might be willing to change my mind to a cat if you’re okay with the names Emma, Hugo, and Louis.” Alya had to hand it to Marinette, she’d started slightly shaky but her wording was smooth by the end.

Alya and Nino did snicker a bit when they heard a gasp from Nino’s phone. “M-marinette? D-did you hear all th-that? I-I l-love the name E-emma by the w-way.” Hearing Adrien stutter because of Marinette brought a fiendish smile to Alya’s face. For so long she’d been waiting for the tables to turn and Marinette be the one to form coherent thoughts while Adrien stuttered. That time had finally come.

“That I did handsome boy. I’m glad we’re in agreement on at least one of the kid’s names. Maybe we should talk more about this over dinner? When are you free, you beautiful model?” If Alya could reach through the phone to give Marinette a high five she would have. That girl was smooth when she wasn’t a nervous mess. When Adrien stuttered out an acceptance to Marinette’s offer, Alya knew her five step plan had worked. Finally, they would stop dancing around each other and just make out already.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots


End file.
